Only You, Just For You
by Aozu Misora
Summary: Terkadang, cinta bisa menghasilkan sebuah pengorbanan gila, yang bahkan sama sekali di luar dugaanmu. Bisakah kau menerimanya jika itu benar-benar terjadi? A fanfiction for Savers Contest; Banjir TomatCeri. Warning: M for Mature Content. RnC?


_Brak!_

Sasuke membanting semua pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Mulai dari pintu masuk rumah hingga pintu kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah map dengan lambang Rumah Sakit Konoha tercetak di bagian depannya. Map yang kemudian dilemparkan oleh sang Uchiha menghempas dinding yang tak berdosa, mengakibatkan kertas-kertas yang menjelaskan ketentuan nasibnya menghambur keluar, berceceran di lantai keramik putihnya.

Kertas yang menjelaskan bahwa ia, Uchiha Sasuke, dinyatakan positif menderita leukimia.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**I Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**For S-Savers, BTC contest.**

…

**Dedicated specially to:**

**(+) Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II)**

**(+) Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng)**

…

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…

**Warning: Misstypo(s), OOC, M for Lemon—or Lime, maybe?, Angst, Bad written, PWP?, etc.**

…

"**Only You, Just For You"**

…

**Enjoy~**

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

_Ting tong!_

Sasuke mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat karena masih mengantuk. Dengan malas-malasan ia berjalan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu bagi siapapun yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

_Cklek!_

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke-_kuun!"_ sebuah pelukan erat menerpa tubuhnya seiring dengan aroma _cherryblossom_ yang memenuhi rongga penciumannya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang kekasih dengan tak kalah eratnya. Ah, betapa ia merindukan gadis yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya ini. Gadis yang telah mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke-_kun _bau!" ucapnya.

Sejurus kemudian Sasuke merasakan getaran pada bahu sang gadis yang ia yakini tengah menertawakan dirinya. Sontak ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik hidung pemilik permata emerald yang berhasil menawannya itu.

"Cerewet!" hanya itu yang diucapkannya, kemudian melangkah masuk dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura mengikutinya.

"Kau tunggu di situ, aku mandi dulu."

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan senyuman manisnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Butuh bantuan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang melangkah ke arahnya dan menyambar dasi yang tengah ia pegang, memakaikannya dengan telaten dan setelah itu memberi kecupan ringan pada pipi Sasuke.

"Tak biasanya, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm? Tak ada apa-apa, kok." Sakura menjawab sambil mengukir senyum manisnya. "Kau mau kubuatkan sarapan? Nasi goreng, mungkin? Ah, dengan tambahan tomat, tentunya. Sebentar, ya!"

Dan tanpa memberi kesempatan bicara pada sang kekasih, Sakura melangkah ke dapur dengan diiringi oleh tatapan Sasuke yang bingung akan sikap gadisnya yang tak biasa.

Tapi aroma masakan yang begitu menggugah selera langsung melenyapkan rasa penasarannya. Dan sejurus kemudian suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring menjadi pemecah keheningan pagi di rumah yang besar itu.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Malamnya, Sasuke terlihat tengah sibuk berkutat dengan _laptop_nya. Diagram dan tabel yang terpampang di layar terlihat hampir selesai. Sedikit lagi ia akan bebas dari kepenatan yang terus-terusan menyerang otaknya sepanjang hari ini.

_Tok tok!_

Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tapi tetap saja ia menoleh untuk memberikan senyuman pada Sakura yang balas tersenyum padanya. Sungguh menyenangkan memiliki seorang Haruno Sakura sebagai seorang kekasih. Lihat! Ia membawakan Sasuke secangkir teh hangat untuk menemani pekerjaannya di tengah udara malam yang memang cukup dingin ini.

Ya, malam ini Sakura menginap di rumah Sasuke. Dan kedua orangtua Sakura sudah memberikan izinnya. Mereka mengenal Sasuke dengan sangat baik dan tentu saja kepercayaan mereka sudah didapatkan oleh Sasuke. Tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Dan orangtua Sasuke? Yah, Sasuke bukan lagi anak kecil yang terus bergantung pada orangtuanya. Ia bekerja di Konoha, meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang kini menikmati masa tua mereka di Tokyo. Sedangkan kakaknya, Itachi, tengah mengerjakan sebuah proyek pembangunan apartemen di Osaka.

"Masih lama, kah?" Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Gerakan jemari Sasuke pada laptopnya terhenti, "Kurasa tidak."

"Cepatlah~" lirih suara Sakura terdengar begitu menggoda, ditambah dengan nafas hangat sang Hawa yang menerpa daun telinga sang Adam.

Sasuke terhenyak, "Sakura, apa yang kau…"

Kata-katanya terputus, digantikan dengan erangan tertahan saat Sakura mengecupi lehernya.

Tidak, bukan hanya mengecup.

Sakura kini tengah melumat kecil kulit leher Sasuke, menghasilkan setitik keringat yang mengalir di pelipis si bungsu Uchiha.

"S-Sakura…" erang Sasuke, "tidak, i-ini belum saatnya…"

"Hm?" Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kerah baju Sasuke, mengusap dadanya perlahan, "bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?"

"Ngh… T-tapi, aku harus m-menyelesaikan ini…"

Sakura memutar kursi Sasuke dengan cepat. Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Tersirat keinginan yang begitu besar dalam _emerald _Sakura saat ia kini duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" desahnya lirih, "kumohon, miliki aku malam ini."

Sasuke terhenyak. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini? Jelas-jelas mereka sudah lama berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hubungan intim sebelum saatnya. Dan Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang menjunjung tinggi nilai virginitas seorang gadis.

Jadi, kenapa sekarang ia berubah pikiran?

"Sakura, dengar." Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan lembut, selembut tatapan matanya pada kolam hijau bening milik Sakura, "bukannya aku tak menginginkanmu, hanya saja. Ini belum saatnya."

Ya, Sakura. Kau tak tahu betapa tokoh utama pria dalam cerita ini menginginkanmu, menginginkan tubuhmu, menginginkan bibirmu yang bergerak mendesahkan namanya dalam puncak kenikmatan yang kau rasakan. Tapi tetap saja, ia menyayangimu dengan tulus. Bukan hanya karena nafsu belaka. Ia sudah cukup berpuas diri hanya memiliki dirimu seutuhnya dalam mimpi-mimpi erotisnya.

Jangan hancurkan pertahanan dirinya, Sakura.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_…" pinta Sakura mendamba, pinggulnya kini bergerak perlahan, menyentuh dan menggesek bagian tubuh Sasuke yang paling sensitif, terlihat dari celananya yang kini terlihat menyempit akibat reaksi dari dalam sana.

Sial!

Sakura menyambar tangan Sasuke, meletakkannya di salah satu payudaranya, sementara tangan Sakura sendiri bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke satu persatu.

"Hanya untuk malam ini…"

Kau tahu, Sakura? Kau telah mengucapkan sandi rahasia untuk melepaskan binatang buas yang bersemayam jauh di dalam jiwa Sasuke.

Binatang buas… yang bernama nafsu.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Aahh~" Sakura hanya bisa mendesah kala lehernya kembali dihujani dengan lumatan liar Sasuke. Pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya kini tercecer begitu saja pada lantai di bawah ranjang. Tangan Sakura mencengkram seprai dengan erat sementara otaknya terus mencerna segala kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke melalui remasannya pada kedua payudara Sakura.

Tubuh Sasuke sendiri sudah bertelanjang dada, dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah dari leher sampai ke perut. Dan kali ini ia berniat membalas perlakuan gadis yang kini terbaring polos bermandikan peluh dengan wajah memerah dan mulut terbuka di depannya. Pemandangan yang sungguh menggairahkan.

"Aaah~!" desah Sakura ketika mulut Sasuke mengulum salah satu puncak payudaranya, sembari tangannya memberikan pijatan yang lihai pada buah dada yang satunya. Kejantanan Sasuke yang masih tertutupi oleh celananya kini menggesek kewanitaan Sakura yang tak berlapis apapun. Memberi kenikmatan yang tak ada taranya.

Menyeringai nakal, Sasuke memberikan begitu banyak _kissmark_ pada seluruh bagian tubuh Sakura yang dapat ia raih, bahkan sebisa mungkin memberikan tanda yang lebih banyak dibandingkan bercak cinta yang melekat di tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya kini bergerak mengusap kewanitaan Sakura, menyenggol tonjolan kecil yang mengakibatkan Sakura memekik tertahan, memohon perlakuan yang lebih dari pemilik hatinya.

Sasuke menghentikan segala sentuhannya sejenak, kini ia mengamati daerah paling intim milik Sakura yang berkedut perlahan, menandakan betapa besar efek rangsangan yang ia berikan pada tubuh di hadapannya. Ingin ia merasakan hangatnya jepitan lubang itu.

Tapi tidak sekarang, ia masih ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan gadis yang telah menggodanya sedemikian rupa.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura lagi, lidah Sasuke yang menari-nari di permukaan kewanitaannya sungguh membuatnya tak tahan.

Ah, kali ini lidah itu bahkan bergerak mengaduk-aduk lubang kewanitaan Sakura, mencicipi segala yang tersaji di dalamnya.

Tubuh Sakura menggeliat hebat saat kini lidah Sasuke digantikan oleh tiga jemari yang bergerak keluar masuk kewanitaannya dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang lambat. Sedangkan kini lidah nakal yang tampaknya sudah terlatih itu menggesek klitoris Sakura. Memberikan rangsangan yang begitu hebat baginya.

"S-…Sasu…" desah Sakura, matanya kini terpejam begitu kuat. Tampaknya sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai…

"AAAHH~! SASUKE-_KUUUN!"_

—puncaknya.

Dan Sasuke terlihat semakin asyik menjilati sari yang baru saja dihasilkan akibat perbuatannya ini. Terasa begitu manis. Tapi ia mengerti bahwa Sakura butuh waktu untuk mengatur napasnya sebelum mereka sampai pada 'hidangan utama'.

Ah, Sasuke. Ternyata menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah Naruto membuatmu banyak belajar mengenai teknik-teknik berhubungan seks. Ck! Kurasa kali ini kau perlu berterimakasih padanya—juga koleksi video-video mesumnya.

Kecupan sekilas dirasakan Sakura pada bibirnya, ia membuka matanya sembari masih mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Tubuh Sasuke yang polos kini menjadi fokus pada indera penglihatannya. Wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut terlihat begitu menyejukkan. Bohong jika ia tak melihat nafsu dalam tatapan Sasuke padanya. Tapi ia tahu betul, bukan itu alasan utama mereka melakukan ini sekarang.

Semuanya, murni karena cinta mereka.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke, anggukan kepastian didapatinya sebagai jawaban.

Sesegera mungkin ia meraih bibir ranum Sakura, memanjakannya dengan lumatan-lumatan nakal sementara ia sendiri memusatkan perhatiannya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang siap memasuki lorong kewanitaan Sakura.

"Mmmph!"

Ia merasakan gigi Sakura menggores bibirnya, dan ia membiarkannya. Tentu saja, ia tahu rasa perih yang dirasakan Sakura jauh melebihi perih yang terasa pada bibirnya ini.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Sasuke bersiap menghujamkan seluruh kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura, menjadikan Sakura seorang wanita seutuhnya. Wanita yang menjadi miliknya.

"Mmmmmpphhh!"

Dan lagi, rasa perih kembali dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Kali ini disebabkan oleh kuku-kuku Sakura yang menggores punggungnya. Sasuke tetap melumat bibir Sakura, sebelah tangannya meremas perlahan bukit indah milik Sakura, berusaha meredakan rasa perih yang dirasakan Sakura dari bawah sana.

_Liquid_ kental dapat dirasakannya mengalir dari bawah sana. Dan Sasuke tahu persis apa itu.

Darah keperawanan Sakura.

Keheningan meliputi mereka berdua selama beberapa saat. Sasuke masih setia menunggu Sakura terbiasa dengan keberadaan dirinya dalam tubuh sang gadis. Hingga akhirnya sinyal itu didapatkannya.

Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Dan itu artinya, malam ini akan dipenuhi dengan symphoni erotis dari dua anak manusia yang tengah menikmati madu cinta mereka.

Benar saja, desahan itu terus mengalir, seiring dengan hujaman demi hujaman yang diberikan Sasuke pada bagian pribadi tubuh mereka. Dua tubuh yang dipenuhi tetesan peluh. Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang saling memanjakan. Desahan yang memanggil dua nama berbeda yang kini tengah bersatu. Derit ranjang yang menambah panas suasana.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menghujam liang kewanitaan Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Membiarkan jutaan benihnya memasuki tubuh Sakura, bergerak menuju rahim sang gadis—ralat—wanita yang mungkin akan menghasilkan kehidupan di dalam sana.

Dan dengan memikirkannya, sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Sasuke, menyadari bahwa hidupnya takkan cukup panjang untuk melihat keberadaan buah hatinya. Buah cinta mereka.

"Kenapa?" ia cukup berhasil mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Susah payah ia menahan air mata berikutnya yang juga ingin menyusuri wajah tampannya itu.

"_Nani_, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau… memintaku untuk melakukan ini?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, menuntut penjelasan dari sang musim semi.

Ia dapat melihat _emerald_ Sakura yang berubah sendu, "_Gomenne,_ Sasuke-_kun_," bisiknya lirih, "aku… aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tangan Sakura bergerak merengkuh tubuh kekar Sasuke yang masih tak mengenakan apapun, "Aku… akan pindah jauh dari sini, dari Konoha. Dan kemungkinan kita untuk dapat bertemu sangat kecil, bahkan hampir tidak mungkin."

"Kapan?"

"Tak akan lama lagi, aku juga tak tahu pasti. Tapi yang jelas, kurang dari seminggu ini."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"_Gomen_," Sakura tertunduk, "kau tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Sasuke terhenyak. Kata-kata Sakura ada benarnya juga.

"Jadi, biarkanlah aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya sebelum aku pergi, setidaknya, akan ada yang bisa kukenang darimu." Sakura memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir Sasuke.

"_Aishiteru yo, Sakura._" Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Sakura.

"_Watashi mo Sasuke-kun no koto ga aishiteru~_"

Dan satu ciuman panjang mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, membawa mereka dalam rengkuhan mimpi yang indah.

'_Gomen, Sakura. Aku tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak kita nantinya'_

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang obsidian sekelam malam yang begitu mempesona, terpahat bersama dengan ukiran wajah tampan seorang pemuda—ralat—pria yang kini tengah tersenyum, memandangi wanitanya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Pencahayaan fajar yang tak seberapa tetap tak mampu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Sakura benar-benar terlihat sangat manis saat ia tengah tertidur seperti ini. Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengusap pipi sang pujaan hati, dan saat itu pula ia terkesiap.

Dingin.

Pipinya dingin!

Ia segera meraba bagian tubuh Sakura yang lain, semuanya terasa dingin! Kepanikan mulai menyelimuti Sasuke. Apa lagi kali ini?

Sasuke segera bangkit dan menekan saklar lampu kamarnya, memberikan penerangan yang lebih baik. Seketika ia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura, dan pada saat itu juga sekujur tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas.

Tubuh Sakura benar-benar pucat, dengan bibir membiru yang masih menyunggingkan senyumnya yang meneduhkan, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sakura-nya baik-baik saja.

"Jangan bercanda! Sakura! Buka matamu!" seru Sasuke, terus berupaya mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura, berharap Sakura akan membuka matanya walau itu berarti ia akan mendapat ejekan dan tertawaan.

Akal sehat Sasuke yang kembali bekerja menyadarkan Sasuke akan satu hal. Kesadaran itu segera menggerakkan tangannya meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, memeriksa tanda-tanda kehidupan pada nadinya. Hal yang sama juga dia lakukan pada leher Sakura.

Dan kali ini, semuanya sudah jelas.

Tubuh Sakura yang berada di pelukannya saat ini hanya berupa jasad tanpa raga.

Hancur sudah pertahanan diri Sasuke, ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir membentuk sungai kecil yang deras. Ia berteriak, menumpahkan segala perasaan frustasi yang memuncak di dalam nurani. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, memberi ciuman penuh perasaan dan air mata pada bibir yang membiru itu. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Sakura dan menempelkannya pada masing-masing pipi sang _onyx_, mengharapkan kehangatan yang masih tersisa.

Saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu yang kaku dan keras menyentuh pipinya.

Segera ia memerhatikan tangan kanan Sakura yang tampaknya tengah menggenggam selembar kertas. Sasuke kemudian berusaha mengambil kertas itu tanpa merobeknya—mengingat tubuh Sakura yang sudah kaku, begitu pula dengan genggamannya. Lalu membuka kertas yang kini ada di genggamannya dan membaca tulisan tangan seorang gadis yang sudah membawa hatinya pergi ke surga.

"Bodoh!" maki Sasuke, melepaskan surat itu kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh Sakura, membiarkan surat itu melayang perlahan mengikuti arah gravitasi hingga akhirnya menyentuh permukaan lantai.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Etto, aku tak tahu mau bilang apa padamu._

_Gomenne, maaf, aku sudah membohongimu._

_Ah, tapi tak sepenuhnya membohongimu juga, sih._

_Aku benar-benar akan pergi jauh, jauh dari Konoha._

_Bahkan, jauh dari dunia ini._

_Dan sejujurnya, aku tahu akan penyakit yang kau derita._

_Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahunya padaku?_

_Ah, pasti karena kau juga tak sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, kan?_

_Kau takut akan kematian, kan?_

_Aku juga sama, Sasuke-kun._

_Tapi kurasa, tak ada salahnya aku melakukan ini._

_Ya, Sasuke-kun._

_Setelah kau membaca surat ini, kumohon…_

_Ambillah sumsum tulang belakangku._

_Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, Sasuke-kun._

_Setelah ini, carilah penggantiku dan hiduplah dengan bahagia._

_Karena aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri kalau kau terus sengsara, bahkan sampai pada kehidupan kedua nanti._

_Ah, ya. Jika orangtuaku nanti menuntut padamu akan kematianku,_

_Tunjukkan saja surat ini._

_Ini semua murni keinginanku sendiri._

_Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun._

_Sangat mencintaimu._

_Ah, sepertinya obat yang kuminum sudah mulai bekerja._

_Aku harus pergi, Sasuke-kun._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya._

_Lakukan permintaanku ini._

_Dan kuharap, kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan kedua._

_Hontou ni aishiteru yo, Sasuke-kun._

_._

_._

_Your cherry._

.

.

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

Oke, demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, FIC MACAM APA INI? HAH?

Maafkan Sora yang tak bisa memberikan karya terbaik dalam event kali ini.

Sasuke OOC, ya? Maafkan Sora, sekali lagi maaf.

Ini Sora ketik dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam, jadi kalau ada typo sih… udah tercantum di warning, sih, ya.

Oh, iya. Sora juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada my honey sweety lovely muah(?) **Victoria Lonita Christy Tambunan **a.k.a ** EpicMeQuotes** yang memberikan ide awal pada fic ini. Karena WB benar-benar menggerogoti otak Sora dengan ganas. u_u

Terima kasih juga pada **Natsuhi Chiyoko Acodeva (Lrynch Fruhling), Fuuchaoife **serta **Voila Sophie** yang setia mendengarkan kerewelanku selama dan sebelum terciptanya fic ini.

Ah, ini Lemon pertama yang—menurut Sora—cukup eksplisit. Jangan salahkan Sora. *ngumpet*

Anyway, this is all I've got.

And, you know what I might say after this, guys.

**Mind to R&C**?

.

.

**Sign,**

.

.

.

**Aozu Misora**


End file.
